


April 4, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl began to smile when they ate lunch.





	April 4, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl began to smile when they ate lunch after they recalled defeating a Metropolis villain recently.

THE END


End file.
